


Sinister

by Phanto77, synystermoxley



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Possessive Behavior, Rape, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanto77/pseuds/Phanto77, https://archiveofourown.org/users/synystermoxley/pseuds/synystermoxley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn grabs everyone's attention. Whether it's his looks or his wrestling ability. He learns that he might not want everyone's attention, after all. Especially one man's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinister

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I've never done something like this before, fanfic I mean. But my friend/waifu XD and I were having a convo and this popped up as a joke. Please leave feedback, would love to hear your thoughts. This is still a work in progress, after all. Please comment and subscribe! Thanks!
> 
> P.S. This was all based on the staredown between them. Take it from there.

Finn is packing to go home, he hums tunelessly to himself. He just put on his clothes, after a shower that made him smell like... lavender. Rhyno walks in. At first Finn doesn't notice, but when he does, he gives an impersonal smile. the one he gives everyone that isn't a close friend.

 

Rhyno's face is etched in stone, and he looks passive and in that passiveness, there is danger. He gets closer to the packing man. There is no sound, surprisingly, for such a hefty man. He is at less than arm length away from Finn and that is when he picks up Finn's trunks. Finn tries to politely pry them out of the man's hand, but his wrist is caught in a death grip and eyes imprison him, daring him to move. He does, trying to pull his wrist away. the grip doesn't budge. Rhyno raises the trunks to his face and takes a long sniff, his eyes rolling back and closing in euphoria.

 

Finn wants to say What? He wants to make clear his discomfort but before he can Rhyno pulls at his wrist with tremendous force and turns him around, snaking his arm around Finn's neck.

Finn notices the man's smell. He smells of leather and man, a somewhat unpleasant smell.

All he does is pant and try to pry the iron grip off his neck.

 

Rhyno takes another long sniff, and there is a barely audible sigh as he exhales. He then turns his attention to Finn's neck, nuzzling and sniffing that as well. He ventures toward an earlobe and nibbles on it. Finn has had enough and is beginning to struggle, the movements becoming more and more wild. He takes a breathe to yell at his manhandler and is stopped with a meaty hand over his mouth. He still does not stop. He screams-very irish- obscenities, all muffled and distorted by the hand

 

Suddenly, the hand covering his face, covers his nose as well and he can't breath. He frantically tries to worm out, for a single breath so he can take the man down, but no dice. Again, the hand is completely off his face, and he opens his mouth to take three large gulps of air. No sooner does he do that, he finds his underpants wadded up and stuffed in his mouth roughly.

 

 

Rhyno grinds and Finn's body completely stiffens as he feels something hard pressed against his thigh. Finn then makes a sound he never thought he'd make. He whimpered.

 

Rhyno freezes at the whimper. He kisses Finn's neck. Finn's muffled words sound like No's and Pleases. He wants to listen to them, he really does. But this is Finn, he thought. I want to stake my claim. No later than that thought, he slammed Finn face first into a wall, and held him there

he ignored panicked whimpers, cries, even grunts of anger. Finn was strong, but this was Rhyno

 

He was tasting himself in his mouth, but he didn't care. He was too busy trying to get away. He had to try. It was silly, but try he must.

 

He felt a cold breeze on his buttocks as it became exposed. He then screamed. loudly. Without a care for who might hear.

 

Rhyno speaks for the first time. His voice is ragged and parched,

"I'm gonna fuck you now. Then I'll take you home. And fuck you again. And again."


End file.
